Day 26
Day 26 is Saturday, December 18th, 1982 in story mode. A new policy is instituted to keep polio from spreading to Arstotzka. On this day, a total of 5 documents can be handed to the inspector at once: a passport, an entry permit, an Identity supplement, a work pass and a new document introduced today, a Vaccination Certificate. This is the maximum amount in the game and the only day where it is possible because Access Permits are introduced the next day. United Federation citizens can be admited again. Rules in effect Possible endings If Shae Piersovska was detained on day 25, Dimitri will arrive at the beginning of the day (see Dimitri for transcript). The inspector will be arrested and the game will end (ending 12).'' Events *The first entrant is scripted to be a tourist. In the game files, the explanation for this is to prevent the game from generating a diplomat, even though the other entrants have a normal possibility to be a diplomat. *The third entrant is Elisa Katsenja who only has a Kolechian passport with her. She will appear even if Sergiu is dead. **The inspector can give Sergiu's locket to Elisa before returning her passport, prompting different dialog options depending on whether Sergiu is alive or not. If Sergiu is alive and Elisa's entry is denied after handing her the locket, she will give the locket back to the inspector. **If Sergiu is alive and Elisa is admitted into Arstotzka, the couple will kiss and hug each other after which Elisa will walk away, leaving Sergiu at his post. The inspector will receive a citation but will be rewarded at the end of day 27 if Sergiu stays alive until the end of day 26. **If Sergiu is alive and Elisa is denied of entry, she will walk away after telling the inspector that she and Sergiu will meet in another life. A citation will be issued if a reason for denial is not given. **If Sergiu is dead, Elisa will walk back to the West Grestin side after getting her passport back. This will happen even if the inspector gives her a green stamp. ***In 1.0.37 and later, if Sergiu is dead, it is impossible to receive a citation from this encounter. Approving her entry will not lead to a citation since she does not enter Arstotzka and denying her entry without giving a reason for denial will not lead to a citation for some reason. ***In the initial release version (1.0.33), a citation was issued if her passport lacked a reason for denial, regardless of whether it had a green or red stamp. This created a unique situation where a reason for denial was needed on an approved passport to avoid citation. Denying entry without a reason also lead to a citation. *The fourth entrant has no certificate of vaccination. When interrogated, they can say "''Please let me through," "I do not know what to say," "I could not afford certification," or "I do not believe in vaccines." Allowing their entry will not trigger a polio outbreak in Arstotzka or affect any headlines, but will result in a citation. *After handing in their documents and stating the reason and the length of their stay, the fifth entrant says "I've heard this is very strict checkpoint. I am glad my papers are in order." This does not mean that they are, though, as there is a 25% chance for incorrect papers. The fifth entrant can also be a wanted criminal with valid papers. *The seventh entrant is an Arstotzkan citizen from the Altan district. Their passport should be confiscated. *During the inspection of the eighth entrant, a person will climb over the wall and two other people will arrive on motorcycles and start shooting at the guards. After hopping on the upper motorcycle, the wall climber and the driver make a run for it while the lower attacker blows himself up. **Sergiu and another guard will die in the fight if the inspector does not neutralize the attackers fast enough. **Firing at the lower attacker will usually blow up both attackers (or all attackers if the person who climbed over the wall has already hopped on) in one shot. **The day will continue to this point even if the clock reaches 6pm. *At the end of the day, the inspector will receive 5 credits for each two entrants detained in the past two days (as per his deal with Calensk). The bonus caps at 30 credits. ''The Truth of Arstotzka'' headlines *''Ministry of Health Acts To Protect Citizens. New Policy, Safeguards At Borders'' de:Tag 26 Category:Days